


At The Park

by jaminsjiminsjams



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, human!Cas, spn au, spn!AU, supernatural!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaminsjiminsjams/pseuds/jaminsjiminsjams





	At The Park

Sam sighs, glancing at his phone one more time before moving up to the receptionist once more. “Are you sure all of the kids are out?” She nods slowly, her head tilting slightly.

“Yes, I’m sure Mr. Winchester. They all left about 10 minutes ago.”

It’s around this time that panic rises in Sam’s chest, and he nods, turning quickly and bolting out of the building, shouting a rushed thank you over his shoulder as he jogs down the street, his gaze raking over the sea of people. “Johnathan! Johnny!” Sam searches frantically, stopping every person he can. “Have you seen a boy? Five years old, about this tall? He’s wearing an orange shirt- plain, yeah, plain orange, he has a dark green puffy jacket- jeans and som- no? Oh- no, thank you,” he bolts down the street, cupping his hand around his mouth and shouting. “Johnny! Johnny!” He racks his brain to think of anywhere Johnathan could be and remembers the conversation they’d had earlier. “The park…” He turns quickly, blinking away the tears pricking at the corner of his eyes as he backtracks quickly, weaving his way through the crowd while constantly calling for his son.

Not too far away he can see the park, and he sees a streak of orange running across the playground. “Johnny!” He moves faster than he ever thought possible as he jumps over the bench, dropping quickly and scooping up his son, pulling him to him in a tight hug. “Oh, god, Johnny, what are you doing? Why did you leave- are you okay? Oh god, Johnny, are you okay?” He pulls away, grasping his child’s head and turning it, examining every visible inch of his son.

“Dad!” Johnathan whines, a smile sliding across his face. “I’m fine!” Sam frowns, pulling Johnathan in for another hug.

“Don’t ever do this again, why would you leave? I told you I was going to be late! I told you to wait at the front desk, Johnny!”

“Oh, my.” Sam looks up, frowning when he hears the deep voice. He stares down at him and looks away briefly. “I, uh…that would be my fault. I’m so sorry- I didn’t realize…” He motions to the side. “Maria said that Johnny said that his dad- you, I guess, said that he could come to the park with us. I didn’t think much about it- I’m so sorry. I hope you didn’t get too worried.” Sam swallows roughly and stands up.

“Johnny, go play- we’ll talk about this later, okay?”

“I’m not in trouble?” He asks softly.

“No. I’m just…I’m glad you’re okay- go, have fun.” He watches his son run over to the jungle gym, and sighs, plopping down onto the bench and covering his face.

“I’m so sorry,” the man sits down next to Sam. “I didn’t mean any harm.”

“No- I know, it’s fine. I just can’t lose him- you know? He’s all I have left.” He drags his hand down his face and then holds it out to him.

“I’m Sam. What’s your name?” He shakes Sam’s hand.

“I’m Castiel.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Castiel.” He smiles and closes his eyes for a moment. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if he was gone.”

“Hopefully you weren’t too worried- I mean, maybe you thought your wife had just…come and got him?” Sam’s smile turns sad and he looks away.

“There’s no…wife. Not anymore, that is.”

“Oh. Divorce?”

“Widowed, actually.” Sam shakes his head, a small, bitter smile on his face. “It doesn’t seem too fair- but, hey. I still got Johnny.” He smiles, turning his gaze to his son. Castiel smiles lightly.

“I’m a single parent too.” Castiel tilts his head, staring up at the sky.

“Oh. Divorce…or?” Castiel laughs slightly and shrugs. Sam frowns. “Are you widowed too…or?” Castiel shakes his head.

“No, no. It was a divorce.”

“Oh- I’m sorry, man.” Castiel turns his gaze to Sam, his bright blue eyes searching his face as his lips quirk up in a visibly uncomfortable smile.

“I- don’t feel…bad, it was my choice.” He shifts uncomfortably.

“Oh. And…you got custody? Did she not want her?” Castiel swallows thickly.

“No, we have joint custody.” He looks over at Sam. “She actually didn’t want to get divorced.” He looks down at his hands. “I just…”

“You didn’t love her anymore?” Sam fills in, “was it someone else? Where is she?” He doesn’t see Castiel visibly stiffen, his head dropping lower as he tugs at the end of his blue sweater’s sleeve.

“No, actually. It wasn’t another…it wasn’t like that. I just…I didn’t love her anymore- there was no one else.” Sam frowns, turning to look at Castiel.

“Oh.” Castiel shifts again.

“Uh- again, I’m sorry for…worrying you. I truly thought it had been worked out with you- I didn’t know if you maybe knew Meg, or…” Sam frowns.

“Meg?”

“Uh- my, uh, ex-wife. I didn’t know if this was something you’d arranged earlier with her- so I just went with it. I don’t want Maria knowing I’m out of the loop with her mother.”

“The two of you aren’t on good terms yet?’ Sam asks, returning his gaze to watching his son play.

“You could say that, I guess. I hurt her- she hurt me…it was…a confusing time.” Sam nods, his jaw clenching.

“Yeah. I get it.”

“I doubt that,” Castiel comments, turning his gaze back to his daughter.

“Excuse me?”

“I- I just mean…I don’t think you, uh, understand what it was.”

“You didn’t love her anymore,” Sam replies. “What’s there to get? You both got hurt, it happens a lot.”

“No.” Sam turns his gaze to one of the other mom’s who was hanging around near the bench, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Excuse me?”

“It doesn’t happen a lot,” she turns her burning gaze to Castiel, and he hangs his head, his face burning in shame under her scrutinizing gaze.

“Did he cheat on her or something?” Sam asks, still confused.

“I think that would’ve been easier on her. No- he went to the other side.” The women raises her eyebrows, attempting to clue in Sam without outright telling him. Castiel swallows again, placing his hand on his neck.

“I didn’t…I didn’t switch,” he mutters, keeping his voice low. “I just…realized.” It takes a few more moments for the women to sigh, and lean into Sam.

“He’s gay, honey.” She murmurs, standing up and turning around, calling for her child and smiling. “Goodbye, Castiel.” She waves, and Castiel waves back.

“Bye,” he clears his throat, glancing over at Sam. “Uh, yeah.” Sam stares at him for a while before smiling and shrugging.

“Okay. I’m glad you didn’t force yourself to stay in that relationship,” he replies. Castiel smiles, a sigh of relief falling past his lips.

“So am I,” he mutters.

“Yeah. Also- I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable or, weird about me knowing.” Sam looks away. “You don’t need to worry, I guess is what I’m saying. I…it’s normal, Castiel.”

“Thank you, Sam.”

“No problem.” Castiel clears his throat slightly.

“Have you ever…?” Sam raises his eyebrows.

“What?”

“Questioned yourself.” Sam shakes his head.

“No. I know who I like,” Castiel’s head dips slightly.

“Oh- okay, I see.” Sam’s lips curl up in a grin, and his eyebrows raise as he turns his gaze to the sky.

“You know,” he begins, getting Castiel’s attention, “I never said who I like.” Castiel sits up a little straighter.

“Oh?” Sam nods and smiles.

“Yeah. I just like people for who they are, mostly.” Sam sighs, and stands up, brushing off his jeans. “Anyways,” he pulls out his phone and hands it to Castiel.

“U-uh, what?”

“You have a phone, right?” Castiel nods.

“Yes, I-”

“Let me see it,” he fumbles to pull his phone out of his pocket and stands up, handing Sam his phone and taking Sam’s. “I, uh- put my number…in?” Sam nods, typing into Castiel’s phone.

“Yeah. I think we should talk sometime. Our kids get along- maybe they could play together sometime, and we could have some coffee?” Castiel blushes, and smiles.

“Yes- that would be…that would be fun.” Sam smiles, glancing at the ground.

“Well, I’m looking forward to it. Maybe this Friday?” Castiel nods and Sam calls Johnathan over.

“Yes, Sam- that would work.”

“Okay, great.” He grins, tilting his head as he motions for Johnny to come over. “Oh, and Castiel?” Castiel raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah?”

“Shy suits you,” Sam smiles and turns to Johnny as he walks over. “Hey, buddy.” He lifts his kid up and smiles at Castiel. “We’ll see you and Maria Friday then?” Castiel nods.

“Yeah- yes, Friday.”

“Okay, sounds good. I’ll text you later for more details,” Sam smiles, his gaze lingering with Castiel’s for a few seconds, only breaking when Maria calls for her father, and Castiel turns around, his expression turning soft as he crouches down, enveloping his daughter in his arms and talking softly to her. Sam smiles, and turns.

“Talk to you later, Cas.” He says, setting Johnathan down and grabbing his hand, heading over to their car.

“Talk to you then!” Castiel calls out, quickly sparing a glance over his shoulder at Sam. Sam turns, meeting Castiel’s gaze once more, and his heart lifts slightly as a deep blush creeps over Castiel’s cheeks.


End file.
